The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers in evaluating cognitive states. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to predicting a specific cognitive state of a particular user based on sensor(s) readings for the particular user.
A person's cognitive state is also known as a person's “state of mind”. This state of mind may be normal (e.g., interested, sleepy, asleep, alert, bored, curious, doubtful, etc.), or it may be indicative of some type of pathology (e.g., amnesia, confusion, panic, etc.). Often, such states of mind will manifest themselves measurably before a person realizes that he/she is entering such a state of mind.